


Didn't they tell you? Nightmares are dreams too

by Flutterlashes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mysterious Harry, Mysterious Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterlashes/pseuds/Flutterlashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to Uni, where he mets a certain curly headed lad. Tattoos, journals and fedoras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pic, so please leave kudos! :)

I woke up to the sun hitting my face, and the annoying chirping of the birds. Even though they seemed annoying everyday, I was probably going to miss them. Today I was leaving home to go to the London University of Arts and Commerce. I live in Doncaster which is really small, and my campus is probably bigger. Nevertheless, I couldn’t wait to get out of this town, but for some reason today I felt like I was leaving something incomplete. Maybe I would miss not having any peace, not being abruptly woken up from every slumber because of a stupid eye liner. You see, I was brought up with six younger sisters, so life in the Tomlinson household was not very calm. Food fights, constant nagging and toys basically scattered everywhere. It might seem irritating any other day, but today I just couldn’t seem to get out of my bed. This is the last time I’d be sleeping on Barbie bedsheets, Lottie had put mine in the the machine and added ketchup in it, so that wasn’t an option anymore and mum didn’t have time to buy new ones, so I either got Barbie or Cinderella, and Barbie is way hotter.  
Cherishing those last five minutes before the ringing of the alarm forced me to do my activities of the day. Getting out of the softest sheets and the pillows that look the most comfortable the moment you get out of bed. Without making any eye contact with my bed, I freshened up and got my suitcase out. I probably should have started packing earlier, but you can say I’m a procrastinator. Mom came in and begged me to let her help her, she was getting way too emotional about this uni thing. I told her to make me pancakes, the ones with the homemade chocolate sauce on them, I probably won’t be getting them for a while. Majority of the clothes I had packed were Adidas jumpers, and black skinny jeans. Making my way to the washroom I gathered my hair products, not all of them; I’d need a whole new bag for that. Shoes, books and chargers. Okay, I had everything, now was the time I was not looking forward to at all. Family.  
The smell of butter was spread everywhere in the house. When I went downstairs to the dining room, everyone was already seated. They were all quiet, not a sound coming from even the twins, this was going to be harder than I thought. After never ending tears, longest hugs that no one wanted to break and all the 'see you soon's and 'keep in touches’, it was finally time to get into the car. Nick was driving me there. Nick was my best mate from school, we practically survived all the jocks, nerds and cheerleaders together. Plus, he wasn’t an emotional lad, he’s the type who’d text you at 4:00 AM for coffee. I’m the type who switches off my phone at 4:00 AM. The drive there was like any other road trip we’ve had over the years. Loud music (5 Seconds of Summer, duh!), chips and sodas. Nick told me he wasn’t planning on going to uni, he was going to get a job at a café and help out his parents there. I told him that it’s the first time he’s actually planned something out. The final goodbye was awkward, but that was how Nick preferred it.  
My dorm room was bigger than I expected, but then again I was expecting a room the size of a closet. There were two beds, so I assumed I was being paired with someone else. I really hope it wasn’t a drug dealer or a rich snob, or something like that. I set up my books on my side, keeping my clothes neatly. That wasn’t going to last for long. Checking my messages, I had gotten twenty from mum:  
I hope you reached home safe  
Oh wait that’s not home  
No wait forget I said that  
How do you delete messages on this stupid app  
No, never use such words  
Oh Louis, I’m such a mess right now  
Are you sure you’re okay? I could come drop something off if you like. Lunch?  
Okay this is the last one.  
It actually wasn’t the last. It must be hard for her to watch her first kid go away to college. I was replying to her messages when the door opened with a loud bang, which startled me and my phone landed right on my face. “Sorry ‘bout that mate, didn’t mean to scare you”, the boy said, who I assumed was my new roommate. He had chocolate brown eyes, hair sticking up in one direction, and cheeks that were as pink as Lottie’s lip gloss back home. He had broad shoulders, and his small smile was so warm, he really prayed that this new kid wasn’t a stalker. “I’m Liam”, he said, putting his hand forward. I shook his hand, “Louis.” He nodded. We discussed the size of the room, the bathroom rules and the 'no food on the bed' policy. Liam was from Birmingham with his best friend for school, Zayn. The way he spoke about Zayn didn’t really seem like they were friends, they probably were more than that. He quickly showered, took about ten minutes to style his hair and was heading out when he asked me whether I wanted to join him or not. “I’m meeting Zayn near the café close by, wanna tag along?” He asked. “You head out, I’ll join you in a bit”, I told him, and started to pick out clothes. Green? No. Orange? Too bright for the first time. I ended up wearing my staple Adidas jumper.  
The walk from the room to the café was quite eventful. There were a few nerds who already were deep into text books as if exams were next week. A girl came up to me asking me if I wanted to buy blankets. Random and weird. She probably needed cash for food. My mother would never let that happen, she’d drive all the way here if I told her I was hungry, or bored even.  
Zayn was a nice guy. Quiet different from the people I’ve known all these years. Dark, poetic, secretive and emotionless. Contrary to Liam, he didn’t look too sweet or a person who’d just easily compliment anyone. We just sat on wobbly chairs in a place that probably only people our age went. I learned that Zayn was majoring in music, while Liam in English. I, on the other hand was majoring in History.  
After a long day, I was going to crawl under new sheets after a long time. They weren’t going to be pink, which probably was better. It did feel weird at first, the bed was smaller. But watching Liam immediately jump into the unmade bed, and his hushed snores contributed as a lullaby.  
Instead of being woken up by nature, the birds, I was woken up by music. LOUD music. “Liam, mate what is the time?”I asked, though I’m pretty sure I was inaudible. “It’s 5:00 AM”, Liam replied while singing along to some random country song. Something about love, blah blah… It was too early to be awake, I turned over and tried to get back to my slumber. It was pretty successful until the song changed from gentle to complete rock. I could hear only screeching, and my eyes almost popped out of my head. This Liam kid was a weird one, for sure. After another twenty minutes of constant mix of music, Liam headed to the park for a jog. Oh great, I have one of those fitness freaks as a roommate. There was no way I could get back to sleep now, so I switched on my phone and was surprised to receive no texts from my mom, but there was one from Zayn. He said he enjoyed last night, and he invited me to his “den” today. Actual classes were starting tomorrow so my plans of being responsible and all that went down the drain.  
Zayn, Liam and I hung out at Zayn's room, or better known as his “den”. The walls of the room were completely covered with paintings. Most of them were black paint, but it somehow blended in. There were cans of spray paint scattered all over, paint brushes at every corner of the room and random photographs of Liam and him. Smiling, pouting, flexing their muscles and even of them eating ice cream. Zayn doesn’t really seem like the sprinkles kind of guy, but in that picture lying on the dressing table his face is completely smothered with them. “How was Donny? I’ve heard the weather is much better there”, Zayn asks, biting his finger nails. “Yeah, it’s sunny most days, but when it rains it’s hard to convince the rain Gods to stop”, I reply. Liam nods. “Do you play any instruments?” Zayn asks again. I simply shake my head. I’ve never had the time to learn the guitar or the violin. It’s always been academics, football and chilling with Nick. Apparently Zayn sings well and plays the guitar like a pro. “You’ve got to teach me, mate. I’ve got no talents whatsoever”, I say, quiet impressed with him. Zayn and Liam laugh, Liam’s eyes get all small and they crinkle around the edges when he laughs. Zayn’s is more quiet, just a gorgeous smile and he bites his tongue. “I’m not prepared to face so many humans at a time tomorrow”, Liam sighs. “It’ll be okay boo, meet me in lunch. And as for you Louis, you’ll be joining us”, Liam orders. I nodded. I was looking forward to the first day of a new chapter.  
That night I didn’t get much sleep, picturing the perfect first day- making new friends, making an attempt to impress professors, take down notes and hopefully some great lunch.  
Apparently Liam didn’t get much sleep either, he kept tossing and turning the entire night. Eventually, he switched on the lamp next to the table and asked, “Louis, are you up?”. “Mhmm”, I replied. His hair was a tangly mess, not how I was used to seeing it. He got out of bed, making his way towards his iPod. Not the weird music again, oh god. But before I could react, he picked up his ear plugs, so I internally celebrated. “Are you hungry?” He asked. “I could eat”, I said, secretly praying he had stored some food. He nodded, went towards our tiny fridge and took out a huge carton of ice cream. I heard the dangling of spoons and footsteps before he made himself comfortable on my bed. We ate cookie dough flavored ice cream in silence, until Liam asked me if I had a special someone back home. “Nah mate, not many gay men back in Donny, eh?” I laughed. “Do you have any weird habits that I should be aware of?” He asked, licking his spoon. I simply shook his head. I’m pretty sure I had a few habits that were considered weird by normal people. For example having cereal every morning in a fairy bowl. We were getting to the end of the tub when Liam looked at me and said, “I like you Louis, and I don’t like a lot of people.” “I’m going to take that as a compliment”.  
“You should”. 

 

University is pretty boring. People are different, more open minded than school. It’s been a week and there have been atleast eighty seven parties. What do people do at these parties anyway? Don’t they get bored of the same stench of alcohol from their clothes and the hangovers?  
I pretty much spend all my time with Liam and Zayn. We hang out at the park at odd timings of the day. The both of them usually chatter about random life problems while I finish assignments or just any other work. We don’t talk much, but secretly we enjoy the presence of the other.  
The grass here is greener and longer. I just lay down on it and look up to the sky, admiring the clouds. When you have lots of work to be done they become interesting, suddenly.  
In History class I met this new kid, Niall. He has fluffy blonde hair and eyes as blue as mine. He had a loud laugh, and he was just generally happy with life. He always munched on chips kept under the desk, yet he was a thin as stick. I met him only in that period, and we didn’t talk much. Just acknowledged each other’s presence. Except for today, he offered me his chips, which I’m assuming is a big deal because I heard everyone gasping around me. He followed me to the park, talking about a random football match that I don’t care about. I just nodded, so it seemed like I was understanding but in reality, I had no idea what was going on. When I lay down just as I usually do, he burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“You’re lying down on the grass.”  
“So?”  
And he stopped.  
Ever since that day he’s been joining me in my cloud-watching. I introduced Niall to Liam and Zayn. Zayn secretly stared at Niall, I know because I could see from the corner of my eye.  
I've always wondered if Liam and Zayn had feelings for each other. They were always whispering something to each other, smiling, and Liam basically worshipped Zayn. He never stopped complimenting his feathery hair and his new leather jacket. Apparently they bought a dog together when they were at home and named him Zagger. That wasn't a very Liam name. It was all Zayn. Liam always seemed to sacrifice. 

"Okay, okay. First drink?" Liam asked, taking another sip of his drink. Zayn rubbed his chin as if he was thinking hard.  
"Parents. Pub", Niall said. "You had your first drink with your parents?" Zayn seemed surprised. "Yeah, we Irish are like that", Niall said, mixing his words. He was really drunk. Zayn seemed pretty fascinated with that fact. “If my parents caught me drinking, I’d be locked up in my room”, Zayn explained. Niall just laughed. Zayn just looked. “Louis?” “Um, I had my first drink with my mate Nick”, I answered.  
We were playing this game Niall invented called ‘firsts’, it was pretty stupid but we were bored. The sky looked pretty stormy and the clouds weren’t their usual sparkling white. Instead, they were a dull looking gray. When they were gray, I always thought they weren’t well rested, stupid yes, but it was my theory.  
Now we were seated in my room, watching a movie. It started raining, so we couldn’t really enjoy the outside. I had lots of work to complete, but with the noise my new friends make, there’s no point in trying. We planned on going to Aurum that night, the same place I went with Liam and Zayn on my first day here.  
At exactly 7:00 PM, Niall showed up wearing grey sweats and a Nike shirt. His hair was the same, undone but he was wearing glasses for a change. He entered the room without approval and jumped up and down on my bed. I'm pretty sure he was afraid of Liam.  
"Where's Zayn?" I asked. "He'll be here, but aren't you glad to see me?" He added in a sarcastic tone. "Of course!" I replied. "What would I do without my Irish leprechaun?"  
Dinner was the usual: chicken fillet, pasta and cheesecake for desert. After having eaten all of that, Niall ordered a full blown chicken lasagne. He finished it all too! Zayn just looked up to him in complete admiration.  
After dinner, we assembled at the park, lying down on the grass and talking about our life problems. "My English teacher's a complete arse, she doesn't even bother teaching, she assumes we've learnt everything and goes on", Liam said. "Yeah well my music teachers completely hates me because of my tattoo! It's just a tiny skull, what is the big deal?!" Zayn added in, apparently really frustrated. "Me life's going alright I s'pose. Although my nephew back home, he's caught the flu and my mum's having a full on strop about it", Niall said. "Mate your problems are nothing. My professor literally loves this kid, Harry. He doesn't even bother with the rest of us. Literally Harry this, Harry that", Zayn sid, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I had a few of those teacher's pets back home, they are straight up annoying and when you look at them they just scream: GEEK HERE!" Louis exclaimed.  
The next few weeks of uni were the same boring routine. We almost got caught drinking in the park, but we made a run for it so we just escaped. I was doing well in my classes, atleast that's what my teachers said.  
Right now we were at the park, drinking again. We were playing truth or dare, more like dare or dare. Niall wouldn't let anyone pick truth. Niall had dared Liam to ask Rita, the cleaning lady to hug him. It was pretty lame, until she actually agreed, sobbing on Liam's shoulder. Liam just looked at, asking us what to do. But we couldn't control our laughter, Niall was even rolling around on the grass, unable to catch his breath.  
After what seemed like hours, Liam was able to calm Rita. He came back to our spot, and well, that was the end of dare or dare. We were having a calm, silent moment when suddenly we heard screaming. There was a professor staring at us from a distance, making his way towards us and screaming. Our first instinct was to run. So, I ran. I don't even know where I was going, there were lots of trees. Okay, there were about a million trees. I could hear sparrows chirping. Wait a second, weren't sparrows extinct? Apparently not. I stopped running, held one of my hands to my chest and the other for support, holding a tree. Panting, I looked around to see no one around me. Literally, it was just trees and trees for many miles. There were grapefruits fallen everywhere, and the annoying buzzing of bees. I slowly walked a bit further down, and I found a lake. A lake?! What was this college made up of?! It was like the midst of a thick forest. I heard a few leaves being trampled on. I bobbed my head to see a boy sitting there with a notebook in his hand. He was so into his notebook that he didn't even notice his surroundings. Was he lost? Surely he was. He was looking into that notebook and writing as if this was the most normal thing in the world. I have to help him, he's clearly lost.  
"Give me your hand, let's go out the opposite way, yeah?" I stated, surely. He finally looked up from his diary, and I was not prepared for what I saw. He had electric green eyes which I almost got lost in. His hair was a mess, a tangle of curls covering a part of his forehead. He furrowed his brows and then raised them. I was completely mesmerised by his deep green eyes, I didn't even understand what he was saying, I could just see his bright pink lips moving. He licked them occasionally, why were his lips dry? It was way too sexy.  
"Um are you okay?" His thick British accent caught me off guard. How did he even style his hair that way? It was so curly, I actually thought he spent his entire morning waiting for his curler to heat and put it into his hair, however those girls do it. I just nodded, not trusting my voice. The curly headed lad seemed unsure of what to do next, I could make out because he was staring at me.  
After what felt like hours, I gathered myself and finally had the courage to speak. “Um, a-are you lost?”  
“No. Why would I get lost?”  
“I don’t know, why do people get lost?”  
He seemed surprised by my sass.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound like a prat.”  
He just shook his head, “s’aight.”  
I took an uncomfortable seat next him. “Why are you here? Do you spend a lot of time here?” I asked, unsure of my next move. He shrugged. “Why? There’s nothing here besides trees, and well, more trees.”  
“There’s nature”, he pointed out.  
“So?”  
“‘I told myself to slow down to notice the beautiful things, and beautiful everything became” Lauren Jessica”, he stated casually.  
“The nature is beautiful”, he added.  
I was mesmerized and creeped out by him at the same time. “Okay”, I said, dragging the ‘o’. He looked at me and smirked. His dimples were perfect on his already perfect face, and his cheeks had this permanent blush on them. “I’m Harry”. “I’m Louis.”

It's been four days since meeting a curly haired boy named Harry, and for some reason he's all think about. I haven't gone back to that weird jungle area, so I could probably meet him there.  
Being seated next to Zayn at the cinema hall was probably my wisest decision. I could see from my peripheral vision Liam subtly rubbing his temples. Niall was pretty annoying. I even heard a "cool, now how about we watch the movie?"  
We were watching Batman, and well, it was what you always expect. Dead uncles, black suit, hot babe and an emotional ending. To be honest, I didn't get the point of the entire movie; but apparently the other lads love it.  
The movie ended, and the boys were ecstatic. After buying more popcorn for Niall, we were heading out, when I saw Harry holding his diary and making his way out of the theatre. "Oi! Harry!" I shouted. He turned slowly, flicking his hat. "Aah, Louis!" He exclaimed. "You know Harry?" I heard Zayn say. "Wait, is this your Harry? The nerd Harry?" He nodded.  
"Hi, I'm nerd Harry", he introduced himself to Niall and Liam. "Hey Zayn, hope you've finished your assignment due tomorrow", Harry smirked. Zayn sweared. "Have you done it?" Zayn asked, frantically. Harry just shook his head and smiled, "never do." Zayn made a really comical confused face. To start a new topic I asked, "so, which movie did you watch?" "Oh the new Ballet Princess one." Niall spat out his coke. "What? Hahaha!" He exclaimed. Buy Harry's expression remained the same and Niall's laughter slowly died down. "Why?" Harry shrugged. "Why didn't you just watch Batman. Oh bro, the new cars and the guns were just mind blowing! It was like whoosh everywhere", Niall continued. "Why would you waste your time watching a girl dance and tell us her depressing life stories?"  
"Because "people are more important than things"", he said. That answer made Niall stare at him in confusion, Zayn scratched his head and Liam looked like a lost puppy. "That's really cool, who wrote it?" I asked, it was pretty fascinating actually. "Randy Pausch", he replied. "It's getting late, I should probably go", Harry winked while saying. He removed his phone from his extremely skinny jeans that went perfectly with the green patterned shirt he wore, to go with that farmer hat. It was quiet odd, yet breathtaking at the same time. He took off, leaving me back with the original gang.  
We didn't say a word the entire trip back home. I wonder why everyone hated Harry so much, he hadn't said anything wrong, had he? Liam and I went back to our rooms, when I finally asked, "is there something wrong with Harry?". Liam just shook his head and said, "Zayn hates him." 

And that was the end of the conversation, Zayn hates Harry, so it was necessary for Liam to dislike Harry. I acted as if I hated him too, deep in my heart, I knew I was slowly falling head over heels for him. It seems like Niall knew that, because whenever we'd pass by harry in the campus, he's always nudge me with his elbow.  
Right now I was sitting alone in the park, and for the first time I actually noticed the park. I wonder how many things I've seen, but never noticed. The huge trees that were homes to those birds that were an alarm for me back home, had such an important use for the earth. Wow, that was deep. The grass I was sitting on had the smell of the rain, probably the best thing ever. I plucked out the grass, brought it up to my nose to smell it, but got caught in the process.  
"Petrichor."  
"Petrichor?"  
"The smell of the earth after rain", Harry stated as if it were the most obvious thing to exist. I just nodded, acknowledging his presence. "So what brings you here Harry?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to you"  
"About what?"  
"Is it necessary to have a proper agreement before having a conversation? Proper nerd, you. Loosen up a bit, enjoy the adventure that is life."  
"Harry, you're not my fairy godmother; cut to the point and tell me what you want", I stated blatantly.  
"I have no answer to that, surprisingly"  
"Do you always have something to say?"  
A nod.  
"Why haven't I seen you around Harry?" ""Popularity means people think they know you" Kristin Hannah", Harry said. "So that's like your thing? Randomly stating quotes?" I asked.  
"Oh Louis, stating quotes that fit the situation. Besides, I wanted to ask you where you got that pen", Harry pointed to the pen held by my fingers. "It's vintage, you won't be able to find it anywhere", I said a bit rudely.  
"Can I show you something?" Harry asked. I nodded reluctantly. He grabbed my hand, and we took off. We were jogging, almost running and I didn't even know where we were going. People on the streets must have thought I was being kidnapped. Stopping abruptly Harry looked at me and said, "you have terrible stamina". I made a fake shocked sound and replied with an eye roll. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked. "Ah, impatient one. You'll see, plus it'll be worth it", Harry said dramatically.  
Apparently Harry's 'special' place was a bakery in the middle of nowhere. Literally nowhere. It was tiny, with cakes and pastries displayed in the front, a black board that was decorated with today's specials and about five tables with their respective chairs. The shop was surrounded by trees and only trees. And the bakery wasn't anything special, I have no idea why Harry made such a big deal out of it. Entering the shop, I was hit with warm air that made me feel like all the problems in my life had vanished. The smell emitted was a mixture of chocolates and honey. Flowers were kept at every corner of the place and the tables had a small candle on them.  
"Oh hello darling! You must be starving, what would you like today?" And old woman with grey hair, and a charming smile was asking Harry. "Thanks Barb, but we'll see", Harry replied. "Oh and- Louis that's Barbara and Barbs that's Louis", Harry introduced us. I shook her hand, and she offered me the warmest smile I've eve received in years. Harry pointed at a table next to the window, directing me to take a seat. He joined me after a minute.  
"Um, so do you come here often?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. He gave me a full-on dimple smile, "yeah, I do actually." I nodded.  
"Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "Because I like spending time with you", Harry said. Oh. "How do you know that? We've barely spent any time with each other", I spat out. "Yeah, but we could change that, right?" Before I could reply Barbara served us some funny looking thing on a plate. I thanked her and Harry gave her that same smile that could bring all the dead fairies back to life. "That's a pavlova", Harry stated. "Ugh, I know what a pavlova is", I fake gasped. "Yeah right, you should've seen your face, it was like she was serving you ants with a side of caterpillars", Harry said. "Ew Harry."  
He was majoring in music, just like Zayn. Very often he would flip his curly hair and give me that breathtaking smile of his. I spotted a weird tattoo on his hand. "Is that a tattoo? What is it?" I pointed towards it. He gave me another smile, but his eyes were sadder. "That Gemma in Hebrew. Gemma's my sister", he said. "Oh that's cool, I have one too." I showed him my very popular stick man on a ramp. It was really stupid, I lost a dare to Nick and he forced me to get one. Mum was not pleased. Rough day. "So Louis, do you play any instruments?"  
"Nope."  
"I could teach you, if you like."  
"Um s-sure."  
"Tomorrow?"  
"Uh.."  
"Cool, I'll meet you after classes."  
Well, that escalated quickly. With that Harry grabbed my hand again and rushed out of the bakery. We were jogging/running again and I was put of breath again. "Told you." I hate him.  
Liam was not having a good day. Apparently Zayn and him were supposed to go watch a musical together, but Zayn canceled last minute. Liam was non-stop complaining and going on about hoe Zayn always hated his passion for music. "Oh yeah, because only Zayn can love music, others are just shit, right?" Liam continued. "Liam, mate, you aren't making any sense, you know that right?" Liam put his head in his hands, making frustrated noises.  
"Maybe he was just busy, last minute plans, hmm? With friends, maybe", I added in, words of the wise. Liam's eyes got sadder the moment I said friends. Did he really expect Zayn to hang out with only him? Liam nodded, as if his heart hadn't just been crushed into a million pieces. "You know what, I was wondering if we cou-" Liam was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. It's not like any of us were expecting anyone, and barely anyone ever showed up except Zayn and Niall.  
I opened the door to find a gorgeous looking Harry. He had his hair up in a bun and he was wearing this red shirt with patterns on him. His lips were all glossy, maybe he just a a glass of water. Wait, why was I looking at his lips?  
"Oh hey Harry, what's up?" I said, trying to maintain my cool. "I just wanted to drop by, I hope I'm not intruding", he said. I shook my head, "no, no come in". He still had that diary in his hand, and I wanted nothing more than to rip it out of his hands and read every single page. His hands were firmly wrapped around it and he had about four rings on his finger.  
"Harry?" Liam asked. Oh shit. I forgot Liam didn't like Harry. "Yeah, hi. You look great, I like your shirt", Harry said. Liam looked taken aback. "Thanks?"  
It was really awkward, I thought he'd be uncomfortable but he was just sitting there admiring the painting on the wall. "Did you paint that?" Harry asked to no one. "No, Zayn did", Liam sighed. Harry turned to Liam, "what's with the long face?"  
And Liam finally explained the entire story. "Well, if you feel so left out... D'you want to hang out?" Harry asked, dimples showing prominently.  
That's how we ended up in the park. "Why do you guys come here? I mean why don't you go to the bigger park or like somewhere else, I dunno", Harry said leaning over a tree and running a hand over his hair. “I don’t know, I guess it’s convenient”, Liam replied, still having that spark of sadness in his eyes. Harry nodded, “change is important.” Liam looked offended. “Liam, mate, you have to get over it. You don’t expect Zayn to be rooted to you for three whole years, do you? Hell, if you’re always stuck up to him, you’ll never experience the real world. He’s not breaking up with you, but move on.” Harry ranted. I must have looked like a lost puppy standing underneath the huge papaya tree.  
That’s how we ended up going bowling. Harry sucked at it; which is not that surprising, he doesn’t seem like the type who would bowl frequently. Most of the time his curls got in the way and he’s called for a second chance, but little did he know that’s not how it works. Liam was pretty good at it, but I stole the first position. I bowled all the time back home with Nick and you could say I was a veteran. Not really.  
Harry was annoyed. It was pretty evident, because he was making this really weird face with his nose all flared and his eyebrows touching. “What is wrong with your face?” I asked, trying not to chuckle. “I’m usually good at making people happy but your friend here isn’t very helpful”, Harry stated. Liam looked at Harry with confused, warm eyes. “I know you’re angry Harry, but I’m just really angry. I was really looking forward to showing Zayn what music really means to me, but…” Liam completed with a sigh. “”Anger makes people stupid” William Kennedy”, Harry casually stated. Liam let out a huff of laughter. “Someone actually said that?” I asked. “If you think about it does make sense”, Harry said.  
It did make sense after that. 

 

Right now in History period Niall is going on and on about an eagle and it’s wings. He was one of the most random blokes I have ever known. “And it’s got these royal wings and, oh my god, I just realized angels have wings too!” Niall said excitedly. “Oh and angels are just the sweetest, don’t they just have the biggest heart?” Niall asked in a dreamy daze. “Mhmm”, I said while trying to find the cause of decline of the first German Civil War.  
After forty minutes of complete bickering from Niall about angels from Niall, it was finally lunch. Hopefully he would continue his theory on angels to Liam now. I sat down on the chair with a plate full of mac and cheese in front of me. I rested my chin on my palm and began eating with the help of my other hand. The noise in the cafeteria was like a blur in the background. But what wasn’t a blur in the background was Niall’s very chirpy voice. Thankfully, Liam showed up a minute later. Surprisingly Harry placed his plate in front of mine and took a seat in front of me. I straightened up and mixed my mac and cheese with a plastic fork. But the food on Harry’s plate was much different from mine. It had all kinds of fruits and some disgusting green looking thing. I scrunched up my nose and asked, “what is that?”  
It was kale. Didn’t people avoid eating that? Apparently not. “What’s he talking about?” He asked me, pointing towards Niall. “Angels or summat.”  
“Hey Niall?” I called out.  
“Yeh?” He replied in his thick Irish accent.  
“What makes and angel, an angel? The wings or the heart?”


	2. Chapter 2

That shut him up. After that question or statement, or whatever it was, it got really awkward. Niall stared at him, he even stopped chewing his food. He opened his mouth to argue, but soon closed it. He ate his lunch quietly after that, not even uttering a single word.  
Liam constantly eyed me, as if he wanted to me to apologize. It wasn’t my fault. Why did he start talking about angels in the first place?   
Now that we're seated in our room, without a certain green eyed boy Liam can finally ask me the list of questions he's been preparing. "Why?" Was the first question.   
I raised my brows, "why what?"  
"Why do you talk to him?"  
"Liam you don't decide who I hang out with or who I talk to.”   
“He’s different!”  
“Different doesn’t always mean weird, Liam! Grow up!”  
And that’s how I ended up in the Park with my laptop. No motivation to do work of any kind. That’s when I saw it. The same forest that I had completely forgotten about.   
Tip toeing, even though no one can hear me, I made my way towards the creepy area. Maybe I’d find Harry there. Why did I want to find Harry anyway?  
But he was there. Sitting hunched up under a tree, blinking every three seconds, it’s not creepy that I counted, and face scrunched up in concentration.   
“What’s with that face?” I asked.  
He looked up from that brown journal and his green eyes filled with curiosity. “Louis?”  
“What are you even doing here? It’s so weird down here”, I said.   
“It’s nice to have a place to run away, really”, he stated honestly.  
“Why are you here?”  
“I guess I was bored”, I admitted.   
“Well, what do you want to do?” He asked, eyes full of hope.   
"I don't know, that's why I came here."  
"Louis, what do you want to do?" He asked seriously.   
"Um, I guess I could eat."

I couldn't exactly say Burger King was my favourite, but it was okay once in a while. Harry seemed to hate it. "If you hate it that much, why did you bring me here?" I asked.   
"I though you'd like this greasy shit", he explained. I snorted. "Well what do you like?"  
And that's how I ended up spending the next two hours on learning how to treat your body right.   
Bananas and potatoes are a yes and chips and sodas are a big no.   
Also, cucumber and vegemite taste disgusting together.   
After chatting, Harry and I ended up going to the park for a drink. We spoke about my sisters and how the twins hated ballet, completely contrary to other girls their age.   
"I'd love to meet your family someday", he had said. 

I was currently trying to complete my history assignment when I got a text from Harry. I didn't have Harry's number, but I knew it was him because it said: having a kale-tastic time, wanna join?   
I replied saying: gotta cmplt homework, maybe nxt time  
Maybe I was his health buddy now. Did he think I would actually change my eating habits? That is never going to happen. Maybe for Harry it would?  
I was interrupted from my thoughts when Niall called.   
"Hey mate, come over tonight. Liam and 'ayn will be there."   
"Uh, sure. Anything cool up?"  
"No bro! Just wanted to spend time with y'all."  
Right. Something was definitely up with Niall. He'd never say 'y'all' ever, EVER.   
8:00 PM, made my way to Niall's room. It was the same, clothes lying around, guitar gently placed against the wall and lots of posters of random rock bands.   
"So I guess Liam and Z decided to come really late?" I asked. "Yep, those two and their weird friendship", Niall chuckled. Right. Friendship.   
I was making myself comfortable on the really tiny couch when I spotted a painting randomly lying next to the TV. I picked it up and saw there was this figure with a sad face and wings proudly spread. What even was this? Niall could draw? Surely not.   
"Hey, Niall?" I asked.   
"Yeh?" He answered. "What's this?" I asked. He came out of the kitchen to see me holding the painting. "Um nothing, just some random painting!" He tried changing the topic. "Liam and Zayn are bringing along some coke, you in?"   
"Niall. Is this why you were weirdly talking about angels the other day?" I asked, seriously. Atleast I thought I was serious, because for the first time I didn't have that smug look on my face. "A friend painted it for me", he tried to convince me. "Niall is thi-", then I saw it- Zayn's signature. "Did Zayn paint you this?"   
"Yeah, so what?"   
"Do you like him?"  
"No", he simply stated. Obviously he did, his usually pale cheeks had this pink tint to it, suddenly.   
"Nialler, you can't lie to me!" I said. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, you know!"  
"Oh please you can't give me relationship advice, when you like the weirdest boy in the entire city!" He exclaimed.   
Wait what?   
"What do you mean?" I asked, flabbergasted. "Harry", he casually said. Oh. Is that what it was? Being weirdly attracted to those tattoos on his arms? Or secretly admiring his fedoras and drooling everytime he runs his hand through his hair.   
"I don't like him! I mean I do, but not like that, I mean he's nice and all, probably too sweet for my liking but there's no such thing as-"  
"Louis", Niall interrupted.   
"Yeah?" I swallowed.  
"You like him", Niall soothed.   
There was a knock on the door, Niall went to open it after giving me a shy smile. Liam brought along some popcorn and we secretly watched Love Actually, promising to never let anyone know. Apparently we would be watching footie. Right.   
Liam nudged me halfway through the movie. I raised my eyebrows, "what?"   
"Harry came by", he said.   
"Hmm?" I said, trying to be cool about it. "Yeah, he said he needed to talk to you, wouldn't tell me. Text him maybe?" Liam said. Niall seemed annoyed by our talking and shushed us.   
I scooped my phone out of my pocket and texted Harry straight away.   
Whats up??  
Nm, you?  
Uh, jus watchn a movie! You came by??  
Yeah, thanks for yesterday, had lots of fun!   
I may or may not have blushed.   
No problem xx wanna hang out tmrw?   
I silently prayed, please say yes, please say yes.   
Sure, noon sound good?  
YES IT SOUNDS GOOD!   
Yep, cool!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, next chapter full of Larry. I just wanted Ziall to bloom, yes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Larry. That's all there is.

“So just the bakery?” I asked Harry for the umpteenth time. He was wearing his signature fedora and a bright red shirt to go with his classic black pants. His electric green eyes seemed brighter than usual. Why was he getting so dressed up to go to the bakery?  
“Yes Louis, just the bakery!” Harry huffed out.  
“Y’know there’s this really pretty girl there, any of your friends interested?” Harry asked.  
“Well, I pretty much know only Liam, Zayn and Niall, so…”  
“But Liam and Zayn are together, right?”  
“I don’t think so”, I said too quickly. Harry raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows.  
“Anyway, what’s the actual plan for today?” I asked, seriously. “Okay, yeah. First we grab a bite at the bakery, then we go to my dad’s farmhouse. Sound good?” Harry said while dusting his jeans.  
“Your dad has a farmhouse?” I sounded very surprised.  
“Step-dad, yeah”, he said. “He won’t mind us being there”, Harry continued. “It’s really nice, I promise.”  
“I know it’ll be great, can we move along now?” I asked and bit my lip to avoid laughing out at Harry making a pouty face. 

The bakery was normal, barely any people, and the same smell of cinnamon and strawberries that made your mouth water. We didn’t sit down, we went inside and helped Barbara with making a batch of cupcakes for a birthday party later on. Harry worked like it was his everyday job. Effortlessly whisking away, sieving the flour like he’d been practicing for days, cutting up mangoes as if he’s been a professional all his life. I just stood there, wide eyed. “Um, Lou, you can take seat, or could I offer you some tarts?” Harry asked. I simply shook my head and made my way to the icing section. There was a big, wooden spoon with chocolate smothered all on it. I licked my lips in an attempt to not get tempted. My fingers were almost touching the spatula when the door was burst open and the silence was disturbed by a screaming, blonde girl. She looked pissed off, blonde hair falling till her shoulders. If I wasn’t into men, I’d definitely be flirting with her now. Harry didn’t even turn to face her, just continued whisking the batter.  
After three minutes of constant screaming, and awkwardness on my part, Harry finally spoke up. “Louis, this is Perrie, Perrie, Louis.” “Oh hello Louis, didn’t see you there. Sorry for my little rant there”, she spoke in a total Geordie accent. “Oh that’s fine love!” I said awkwardly.  
Perrie and Harry continued talking while I licked the spoon. Harry seemed to notice my hopeful eyes and let me have it.  
Apparently Perrie’s friends ditched her to go watch a movie, and went shopping without her. Harry consoled her and told her that he’d definitely go watch a movie with her soon. They were interrupted from their conversation by a loud ding, followed by an ooh from Perrie.  
The cupcakes looked delicious, golden-brown and crisp on the edges. Harry placed them on the slap, and continued talking to Perrie. “Louis, I’m sorry hun, I’ll be leaving now”, Perrie said, feeling bad for me. “No problem Perrie, you seem to be having a hard time”, I said, trying my best to be polite. She gave me a warm smile, picked up her purse and left the bakery, saying goodbye to Harry and me. “Sorry about that, she’s having a hard time right now”, Harry apologized. “It’s alright, is she the hottie you told me about?” I asked. “Yeah, she is right?” He asked, slightly smirking. “Definitely!”  
We left the bakery an hour later, Harry constantly apologizing for being late. I waved it off telling him it was perfectly fine.  
We got into an SUV, Harry seated in the driver’s seat. I placed my seatbelt and waited for Harry to start the car, very awkwardly. “So, what music are you into?” Harry asked, while starting the car. “Uhh, The Beatles, All time Low, 5 Seconds of Summer”, I nervously said. “5sos, eh? What about Ed Sheeran?” Harry asked, already putting in his X CD. “Gotta love him”, I stated.  
After an hour of listening to Ed, and singing at the top of our voices, I realized Harry had a great voice. He pulled off the high notes perfectly and even hummed the music amazingly. His lips curved into a tiny smile every time he hit those notes. “You’re really good, Harry”, I said. “Not so bad, yourself”, Harry said. Right. Modesty.  
We reached fifteen minutes later, stepping out of the car with my bag pack. It was a huge bungalow, with an even bigger garden, and oh, is that a pool that I see?! We were greeted by a nice lady named Caroline at the gate and she offered us some mints, I gratefully accepted them. Harry first took me inside to the living room. It was huge, with an L-shaped sofa set, a coffee table and a chandelier hanging royally from the ceiling. A sweet looking lady, probably in her 40s was seated on the sofa, with her phone in her hand. “Hey mum, this is Louis, he’s staying here for a few hours”, Harry mentioned, while gesturing his hand towards me. “Hello ma’am”, I shook my hands with her. “Oh darling hello, you’re welcome her anytime”, she kindly smiled. I gave her my best smile. “Harry, honey, why don’t you take Louis to the dining hall, they’ve prepared lovely tea there!” Anne gasped. “Yeah but mum, we already went to the bakery and Barbara completely stuffed us”, Harry whined. “Alright love, whatever you say”, Anne said tiredly. Harry grasped my hand and pulled me forward, suddenly. He was literally running now. “Whoa Harry, calm down!” I said. “Where are we even going?” I asked, my legs trying to catch up with his speed. “You’ll see!”  
Home theatre. The boy had a home theatre in his bungalow. I was wonderstruck when he showed me it, comfortable chairs with popcorn already kept ready for us. We ended up watching Insidious. Halfway through the movie, one of their butlers served us with some caviar. I constantly thanked him, and Harry for this royal treatment. I also learned that the chairs could massage your legs. After Insidious, we watched Frozen, one of Harry’s favorites apparently.  
After our mini movie marathon, we walked outside and it was starting to get dark. Harry once again grabbed my hand and this time, slowly led me upstairs. We reached the terrace, where we could see the sun setting. An amazing dark blue slowly taking over the lighter blue, a random orange splurging in the sky. It was a perfect view, Harry took me to one of the fancy chairs, and sat me down. We gazed at the sun setting, after ten minutes of looking up at the sky I shifted my eyes downwards to see Harry staring at me. His lips looked perfect from this angle, and the color of the sky was almost like it was made for his complexion. He was looking at me straight in the eyes and before I knew it his fingers were gently touching mine. I looked to where our hands were and was getting closer to Harry when the door was pounded open by Harry’s mum telling us dinner was ready. I sighed, but Harry just smirked and led me to the dining room. Again.  
Eating all your weight in perfectly cooked chicken breasts, a proper homemade turkey with a side of mashed potatoes and some herb salad, along with a delightful drink prepared by Anne, was a great decision. Best dinner I had in ages. Eating burgers that didn’t even have cheese in them everyday can get pretty boring. Niall would love this place.  
Just when Harry and I got into the car to get back to the campus, he stopped me. I raised my eyebrows up at him, and he pointed to the sky with his eyes. There were more than a million stars covering the sky. Glowing brightly up there, making the blushing purple sky look like it was worth a billion pounds. It probably was. I let out a tiny gasp and continued staring at the sky. Harry smiled, showing his thirty centimeter deep dimples, and went to the backseat of the car. He got out a yellow blanket with tiny pigs all over them. “Don’t laugh at me!” Harry warned when he saw me start to crack up. “If you say so, Mr. Styles.” I joked. Before I knew what was happening, Harry was setting down the blanket on the grass and making himself comfortable on it. I joined him soon after. We lay there staring at the stars, Ed Sheehan on replay, no worries in the world.  
I wanted Harry to be my world.

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending to this chapter, I know. But I could continue?


End file.
